What would you do if you were King or Queen?
by Snipersword Rykun
Summary: What would the Mamodo World be like with different mamodos winning the battle?
1. Intro and Disclaimer

**Me:** Welcome one and all to… A new story featuring Kings and Queens of the Mamodo World! By: Me (Ryan aka Snipersword Rykun), Kida (KidaYuki), Hannah (Thank you people who are nice), and Tony Vivor(Jirachi Wishmaker) Splee!

**Sherrice:** This is about different mamodos winning the battle to become King/Queen. Then, it shows what type of King/Queen they will become and a short sketch about them.

**Rykun:** Will I be in it?

**Kori:** And me?

**Me:** Maybe… but for now, let's do the disclaimer!

**Rykun:** Let's see… umm…

**Kori:** We do not own anything that deals with Zatch Bell right?

**Me:** Right!

**Kori:** Yay!

**Me:** Now what?

**Sherrice:** I think we're supposed to choose a random person to talk about.

**Rykun:** -pulls a name out of a hat- Well… I wouldn't count this as random but…

**Me:** Let me see… well... First up, Zatch Bell! On to the story…


	2. Zatch

**Hannah: **Ok, have you ever wondered about what each mamodo would do as king or queen of their world? Well here's the story to find out!

**Dr Riddles:** Today's random candidate for king is Zatch Bell, the main character of Zatch Bell.

**Hannah:** You all know how Zatch would be as king, _right? _Time for you to find out on… 'If You Were King or Queen!'

**Dr Riddles:** READ!

**Hannah: **Now here is a scene of Zatch Being king, hope you like it!

**Dr Riddles:** READ!

Zatch was minding his own business eating yellow tail and well…being benevolent. Sometimes the citizens of the mamodo world didn't even think he remembered he was their king for he mainly played with the kids and acted his normal overly hyper, happy self.

Well today when Zatch was minding his own business, some mamodo ran right up to him.

"Hey!" the mamodo yelled " King Zatch, there's a fight!"

"A fight?" Zatch asked standing up and putting down his yellowtail "where?"

"Over there" the mamodo pointed to a tall building "it's on the roof and it's getting pretty bad!"

"I'll be right there" Zatch said "but first….." He ate up the rest of his fish and ran off.

On the roof of the really tall building Tia, Penny and Kolulu were fighting (yes the typical three girl rivalry).

"What's going on?" Zatch yelled, huffing and puffing since he had just run up some stairs "why are you all fighting! Break it up!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha" some one in the corner laughed "they're fighting over you, genius"

Zatch turned to look "Reycom!" he growled "I'll deal with you later"

"I don't think so" Sugino, who was next to Reycom said "you'll have to take me too"

"I don't even wanna fight!" Zatch exclaimed "I wanna break up a fight!"

Zatch ran up to the three fighting girl and yelled "STOP!"

Kolulu, Penny and Tia froze "y-yes king Zatch?" they said.

"Now I want you to calmly tell me why you were all fighting so we can work things out" Zatch said "ok?"

"uh…."

None of the mamodo girls was eager to state their reason for battle, but Penny, being a glompy person, jumped on Zatch.

"Oh Zatch, I love you!" she declared

"ugh…get off' Zatch said

"Anything for my love" Penny said and got off.

Reycom and Sugino walked over to the four who were just standing there not even talking.

"So" Sugino said "are you gonna tell him why you were fighting"

"I already did" Reycom said

"But Zatch won't believe you" Sugino told Reycom "He needs to hear it for himself so he can face the truth and chose"

"Chose what?" Zatch asked.

"You're girlfriend!" Sugino and Reycom yelled.

"My girlfriend?" Zatch asked "But why should I have to chose, can't I have more than one?"

"No!" everyone but Zatch said.

"But I have more than one boyfriend!" Zatch announced

"YOU DO?!" everyone exclaimed

"But Zatch!" Penny cried "why?!" 

"I'll strangle you!" Tia yelled

"Waaaaaah!" Kolulu whined "Noooooooo!"

Zatch just stood there confused "Was it something I said?"

…

…

…

After Zatch had been beat up, and had made the papers for being the bi-sexual king of the mamodo world, did Zatch finally learn what a boyfriend and a girlfriend actually was.

"Ok, I think I understand now" Zatch said, he was sitting down in a comfortable chair in a nice happy room.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk" Kiddo, who was standing in front of him said.

"Uh….I'm gonna…go to the bathroom" Zatch said, getting up and walking away.

"You do that" Kiddo said "and be sure to thank Dr Riddles, I wouldn't have been able to teach you that if it wasn't for him"

"Ok" Zatch said, from the bathroom where he was throwing up.

**Meanwhile….**

"I wonder if Zatch will ever know why we were fighting?" Tia asked

"I don't know" Kolulu said "but the fight was silly"

"I know" Penny said "And I think that last chocolate chip cookie was really yours, Tia"

"No, it was Kolulu's" Tia said

"No, silly" Kolulu said "it was unmistakably Penny's"

"No it was Tia's"

"No Kolulu's!"

"No Penny's!"

And so on.

Meanwhile… 

"So" Reycom laughed "I heard you got the 'talk' from Kiddo"

"Yeah!" Sugino smirked "Ha, Ha" (Dumb boy voices)

"Be quiet" Zatch said "I'm a man now! And I learned that the three girls weren't even fighting over me!"

"Whatever" Reycom said.

"Let's go" Sugino said and he and Reycom walked away.

"Well…" Zatch said to himself "I'll go eat yellowtail now!"

Zatch skipped away, proud of his new knowledge of how birds make nests and how bees make honey.

**Hannah: **Hoped you liked that. Now here is a short monologue of Zatch talking about what kind of king he would be.

**Dr Riddles:** READ!

**Zatch Point Of View**

So you wanna know what it would be like if I was king of the mamodo world, eh? Well, I'll tell you!

I'm gonna be a kind king that's friends with everyone (except the bad people) and make sure everybody gets along. There will be no wars and when it comes time for a new ruler, I won't force people to go and fight, I'll have an election so people chose who they want as their leader!

There will be yellowtail feasts everyday and all my closest friends can come! All the bad guys like Zofis will go to jail until they know how to behave, then they can be my friend and eat yellowtail with me!

All and all, when I win the battle, I will make everything right and nothing wrong! Cause I am ZATCH BELL!

**Hannah:** We know who you are!

**Dr Riddles:** Now for his classification! Drum roll please!

_-A drum rolls across the floor-_

**Type of Ruler:** _A caring king, benevolent to all of his people and won't make them fight if they don't want to. Is friends with almost everyone he meets and is determined to do what is right. He helps his friends no matter what the costs and will always be there for them. _

**Summary: **_The kind king of the mamodo world_

**Hannah: **So, did you like the first chapter? I hope you did and review this and the other chapter which are written by me (Thank you people who are nice), Kida Yuki, and Rykun (posted under his name).

**Dr Riddles:** This story is brought to you by….

**Zatch's New Adventure- A funny Alternate Universe story where Zatch goes on an adventure with his friends to save the world from Naomi's evil organization called the Patrol. **

**Dr Riddles:** and…. The site you are reading this and other stories on, that allows writers to post and read fanfiction for free! Give the creators of the site a big hand! 

**Hannah: **REVIEW!!!


	3. Tia

Me: Heheh Kida wrote this one enjoy!

* * *

If I Were King

Tia

By KidaYuki

Tia walked through the courtyard on one of her rare hour breaks. Man being a king was really hard. Why does everyone say she was a "king"? …The world may never know.

Everything was perfect, Tia walked pass a garden keep and kicked over his water pail. "Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered, leaning down to pick it up.

The gardener hadn't paid much attention, "it's just water. I'll get it." He sighed and reached for the pail with Tia's hand already one it. He jump back in shock. "MILADY! WHAT THE? You-you needn't have done that."

Tia was standing upright, holding the water pail and watched this grown man grovel before her. "It's no biggy, all I did was pick it."

"No, No Milady! It is all my fault! I placed the water in the walkway!" he continued to panic. "Please do not trouble yourself and farther. I am no longer worthy to touch that water pail. Please forgive me!"

Enough already! Tia snapped and her hands found their way to the garden's throat. "SHUT UP! ENOUGH OF THAT, 'I'm not worthy' CRAP!"

The man gagged, "yes, yes Milady." Tia promptly removed her hand from his throat.

"now what do normal people say when someone picks up their water pail?" Tia shouted, powering over the gasping man.

"Th-thank you very much Milady."

… ding.

Tia's hands were at the man's throat again. "Said it to a normal person already!"

"Thank you, Milady?"

"NOT RIGHT!" she was still choking him.

"Thanks Milady?"

"WRONG!"

"THEN WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SAY MY LADY?"

Tia got away from his throat, "Hmmm, I guess hadn't thought that far ahead."

… ding.

"LADY TIA!" several women, two of them wearing neck braces yelled, running to Tia. "LADY TIA! You are needed right away!" all of them seemed in a panic. "The court jester, Fein, is going nuts and attacking people!"

"Seems I must get back to work. Gardener? What is your name?"

"Me? Milady I am Ruford." He bowed, despite his hurting neck.

"Ruford, everyone calls me Tia. That was what the problem was." With that she walked with the screaming girls off to quite another disaster. Tia will never get her break.

A/N:

Haha! I finally got the chance to write a chapter for this! Yay! (Don't tell the English teach I'm not writing on the lack of salt in the school cafeteria) Hope this is good enough for everybody!

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

**Review!**

Kida's strange thing:

Ruford: Thank you, Milady?

Tia: NOT RIGHT! still choking him

Ruford: Thanks Milady?

Me: CUT! Ruford you need to stutter something!

Ruford: But you're the one that doesn't feel like going back and fixing it up to have me stutter!

Me:…… very well, carry on. Class gets out in three min anyway.


	4. Zeno

I guess it's about time I did my part eh? Fine, but I was about to post something else but nah, I decided to post this one instead. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Me:** Well we pulled another name out of the boys' hat and got Zeno as our next person.

**Sherrice: **This is going to be interesting…

**Me:** It is… On to the story…

All was peaceful and quiet in the mamodo world… too quiet… Once Zeno had become King, everyone hid away from him. Why you ask? Because, He would either do the following: A. Destroy your town for no apparent reason, B. Kill you for looking at him, C. Kills everyone in a town if it's a sunny day, (I think I made him too evil…) or D. Send his wife out to kill you. (Guess who that is?) Now, let's go to Zeno in the castle, looking at a town on his balcony.

"Zaker…" Zeno said in a cold tone. He aimed his hand at a near-by town and set it ablaze. Screams can be heard from the burning town.

"Heh heh… They all think I don't know where they are hiding." He smiled evilly, "Teo Zaker!"

Zakers were flying through the air, hitting different parts of the near-by town.

"It's not as fun… -sigh- Let's see… killed my idiot brother, got the power of the Bao, now what?"

"Is everything ok sweetie?" a woman asked.

"Everything is alright, my queen… Say, want to go have some 'fun' with the mamodos?" Zeno smiled.

"I thought they ran and hid away from us?"

"I know where they are."

"Ok." The Queen smiled and kissed Zeno on the cheek.

Zeno wrapped his arm around the Queen's waist and brought her close to him.

"Ready Kolulu?"

"Ready." With that, Zeno and Kolulu teleported to where the mamodos were hiding.

----------

They arrive in a underground cavern that was well lit. In fact, the cavern was under the town Zeno destroyed earlier.

"Aww… they're no fun at all…" Kolulu frowned.

"Well… I guess we can destroy them all or something…" Zeno suggested.

"Please spare us your Majesties!" A mamodo cried.

"Hmm… Nope!" Kolulu laughed and then transformed.

"I love it when she does that. I guess erasing the good part of her was a good thing. Bao Zakeruga!" Zeno smiled and joined her to destroy the mamodos that were hiding.

**Me: **Whoa….

**Sherrice: **Wow…

**_Type of Ruler:_** _A tyrant who will destroy for fun no matter what it is. Doesn't care for the people, only cares for himself and his wife. Destroys anything that will even look at him wrong or poses a little threat._

**Me: **Wow… that's… bad…


	5. Blue's Mamodo, Mac

Me(Ryan): Well, someone wanted to show how their mamodo would act/do when they became King. So, in other words, a special request? I dont know... just read it... and if you want you can send your Mamodo's King/Queen story to eithe me, Hannah or Kida. On to the story...

* * *

Blue:Well Here's what would happen if Mac was king.

Megumi:Enjoy.(Smiles)

After Brago's book was burned,Mac said to himself,"Finally,all the Mamodo are defeated,I am king"  
Blue was glad it was over,he and Mac left home to celebrate.  
The next day Mac told Blue he had to go back to the Mamodo world,Blue said good bye and Mac was gone.  
Now here's Mac as King.

Mac was sleeping on his throne when he heard a sound coming from the west end of his castle.

Mac:What is that sound?

Mac looked out his window and Tsao Lan picking on Kido.

Tsao Lan:C'mon wimp!Fight!

Kido:That's not fair!I'm not strong without Dr.Riddles!

Mac:That's quite enough!

Tsao Lan:What do you want Mac?

Mac:That's King Mac to you!What's going on?

Kido:Tsao Lan is picking on me!He thinks if he gets rid of the Mamodo who aren't strong he can be king!

Mac:That's inhuman!

Tsao Lan:If I kill you I'll be king!

Mac:Try it...

Tsao Lan lunged at Mac but Mac stood aside.

Mac:It's Mamodo's like you that are begging to be put down.

Mac grabbed Tsao Lan by the neck and twisted it.

Tsao Lan:Oww!Can't...turn...head...

Mac:That kind of move would kill you,but I deplore violence so I spared you.

Tsao Lan:Curse you!

Tsao Lan ran off.

Kido:Thanks King Mac!

Mac:Your welcome Kido!(smiles)

Mac left off to his home.

Mac:Why would someone try to be so desperate enough to attack others just to be king?

That night Mac was awake,he hadn't realized being King would be a problem,so the next morning he thought up something.

Mac:Friends!I have decided!I shall require a Queen!A Queen who can rule alongside me and prevent the hate!

Penny:Pick me!

Mac:No!Penny you worked with Zofis,that's beyond low!

Penny:Mean...

Tia:Then me!

Mac:No!You and Zatch are meant to be!

Tia:Really?(Blush)

Mac:I will choose my Queen.

Mac tried to find his bride but it ended poorly.

(Tries)

Kolulu:Umm Mac?

Mac:Yes Kolulu?

Kolulu:Can I be your Queen?

Mac:I'm sorry but we weren't meant for each other.

Kolulu:WHAT?!

She transformed into her demon form.

Mac:Woah!

(Next Try)

Leila:Mac please choose me.

Mac:You and Pamoon are better,me and you do not.

Leila:Fine!(Points Wand at Mac)

Mac:Ah!

(Last Try)

Nya:Meow!

Mac:Nice try Nya but we all know your a guy.

Nya:You dirty...

That night...

Mac:I have at least tried to find my Queen but it ended horrible.

Knocks on the door.

Mac:Come in.

A female Mamodo walked in Mac's room smiling.

Girl:Hi King Mac.

Mac looked up and saw the girl,she had Megumi's hair,Shion's personality and Koko sweetness.

Mac:Who are you?

Girl:I'm Kira,I always wanted to meet you.

Mac:Kira?Do you want to be my Queen?

Kira:Yes,like you,I deplore violence,I want to rule as your Queen to put all that away.

Mac:Kira?

Kira:Hm?

Mac:You will be my Queen.

Kira:Yay!

The next day...

Mac:Everyone!I have chosen my Queen!You now call her Queen Kira!

Kira:Yay!I promise to rule as a peaceful one alongside Mac!

The crowd cheered for the new rulers.

A/N:Not my best work,I feel as though I missed something,well I hope you enjoyed it.(Smiles)


	6. Brago

_Me: "Brago", By Jirachi Wishmaker, Tony Vivor.

* * *

Tony: HELLO!!!_

_Chiro: Why not just use "Me" like everyone else?_

_Tony: Because I want to. And the readers will be more comfortable with me writing "Tony", since it's Ryan's story, not mine._

_Chiro: ...Whatever._

_Tony: ...Eeh... And like most of my oneshots, THIS WILL BE REALLY SHORT!!!_

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Brago walked through what was now his castle, actually smiling. He knew he would become king, even though he had worried a few times. Like when Sherry was losing power during his fight with Zofis. 

As he walked through the huge hallways, the guards bowed in respect and fear, but Brago did not pay attention to him. He continued to walk around and examine the results of his ambition.

"King Brago!" shouted a guard, racing towards him. The gravity mamodo rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me for these days?" he said, glaring at him. The guard cowered, but he continued anyway.

"I'm sorry, but some mamodo have resisted your new rules and are making a riot. Shall we contain them?"

"No, I will handle this myself," said the king.

"But sir-" The guard stopped himself when Brago narrowed his eyes.

"I mean, we'll get out of your way."

The riot was getting worse as local guards attempted to hold off the mob. Several trees were dead, a house had caved in, and one of the guards was on the side because he had been frozen into an ice statue. They were prepared to attack again, but both sides immediately stopped as they sensed an immense presence.

"What is this about?" asked King Brago.

"Why must we train our kids? They still have to be educated, otherwise they could hurt themselves!" shouted one villager.

"Is it so you can fight against peers?! You make me sick!" shouted another. The mob started shouting again and attacked with a variety of spells.

"ENOUGH!!!" shouted Brago, throwing his hands down and breaking the whole assault with Ion Gravirei. Everyone became silent.

"When kids become stronger, they can do more for themselves. They won't ever have to be weak and cry about it. What happens when you're attacked by someone stronger than you and you're too weak to stop him?!" The villagers continued to stare in shock.

"Now shut up and go home! And guards, fix that home," said Brago, referring to the caved in house. Several of them immediately went to reconstruct the house.

The ex-mob continued to stare at their king. In any earlier time, he would only have cared about himself. There was almost nothing to separate him from Zofis, only Brago did not have mind control powers. Now, he was different.

"And stop staring!" The villagers snapped back into reality and turned around, going back to their homes. King Brago allowed a small chuckle as he remembered when he and Sherry had protected a small boy from the bear and the bulldozer.

* * *

_Chiro: No one was thinking, so did you really have to put that declaration up there? _

Tony: Yes. It's a habit.


	7. Kolulu

Me: Kolulu! Splee! Actually, Kolulu was suppose to be the first girl to go but... Meh... In any case, she's here now. Yes, she my favorite mamodo, gotta problem with it :p ? Oh, I left it just as she(Hannah) wrote it, because... well... I thought I was going to put her first but... things change and this story was done wayyy before Tia and the others. On to the story...

Kori: Go Sis!**

* * *

**

**Hannah: **Ok, Here I am writing and "if you were king/queen' for Kolulu, and do you know why?

**Dr Riddles:** Why?

**Kiddo:** I know! I know!

**Hannah:** Tell 'em, Kiddo!

**Kiddo:** Because Ryan said that he wouldn't post this story unless there were some more female characters done and also because Kida never turned in her 'If you were king/queen' for Tia! (This story, well most of it, is pre-written and not hot off the press)

**Hannah:** EXACTLY! But I'm ok with writing it since I love to write and my story is on hold.

**Dr Riddles:** Hannah is just gonna gripe for no reason since she is in a bad mood so READ!

This was not what the citizens of the mamodo world had expected (and probably not what you had expected from sweet, kind Kolulu). A ruthless tyrant, destroying lives of the innocent and transforming the once semi-peaceful civilization into a barren wasteland of slavery, death and misery.

You might jump out of your computer seat at your desk in the office or table in the dinning room or the bench at the park (or anywhere else you are reading this) and ask "Why, Kolulu, Why?". And the reason will be revealed in just a few seconds.

The reason is not Zeno, not evil Kolulu but both, both of them together! It all started when Zeno came home defeated and swore revenge on Zatch. Zatch said he was gonna marry Tia, but changed his mind since Tia was a strangler, so he said he'd marry Kolulu. When Zeno heard the Zatch was gonna marry his true love's host (evil Kolulu in Kolulu's body) he dyed his hair blonde and said he was Zatch. The real Zatch got tied up and thrown in the closet and still is there today.

Zeno, then, took over the mamodo world and made Kolulu evil. But then she became so evil she KILLED Zeno and DESTROYED Mamodo-Kind! Even her evil self was so afraid, that she cowered in fear!

**BUT! This is how it would have been if that sad fanfiction reality didn't occur.**

The streets would be paved with flowers and everyone would sing happy songs of joy everyday! People would all eat sweets and get fat and all would be magical. There would never be another battle again, rulers will be chosen by who's the fairest, kindest, and sweetest in the land.

Everyone would be happy, and if they weren't Kolulu would fix that…..(leave it up to your imagination). Kolulu would marry Zeno and she and the other good little mamodos would visit their book owners everyday. They would all have a grand old time.

**Hannah:** I don't have much more to say, you see I have writers block and no-imagination syndrome so please forgive me, ok?

**Dr Riddles:** I'm afraid I can't do that, sorry.

**Hannah:** I wasn't asking you! I was asking the NICE people.

**Dr Riddles:** I'm on your nice people list!

**Hannah:** Not for long….

_**Type Of Ruler: **Kolulu would be a kind, sweet, gentle and forgiving queen that would treat all her subjects with love and affection, that is if Zeno doesn't stop her and make her a tyrant more evil then himself. Then things would get ugly. _

**Hannah: **REVIEW!


	8. Penny

Me: I could have sworn I posted this chapter... sigh whatever, pyo. Let me post it before I get sidetracked agian, pyo. Penny is queen now people, enjoy, pyo!

* * *

The Mamodo Battle was over,Penny and Uri reigned victorious over the others.  
Later that night Uri said to Penny.

Uri:Your leaving to the Mamodo World tommorow huh?

Penny:Uri,I won't forget you.you've helped me alot.

Uri:I'm sorry about your hair style Penny.

Penny:Don't be,I always liked short hair anyways.

They slept that night,in the morning Uri said to Penny again.

Uri:Penny I...

Penny:Yes Uri?

Uri:I love you...

Penny:I love you too.

Penny went to Uri and gave him a kiss,in the lips.  
That was a year ago that she left and so far she has made the Mamodo World as what Zatch would have done.

Penny:I'm not evil like Zofis,I'm not an Evil Queen,I won't be like Zeno either,I hope I won't betray my Kingdom.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard and Penny rushed out to see it,Brago and Bari were having at it again.

Bari:Brago!I won't stop!

Brago:Make your move coward!

Penny rushed to see the two and tried to stop it.

Penny:What's going on?!

Tia:Queen Penny!Bari and Brago are fighting again!They destroyed half of the west town.

Penny:You two have better stop!

Bari:Why should we?Brago cannot admit defeat!

Brago:Why should I concede?Bari can't catch up to my power!

Penny:I will attack you both if neccesary.

Bari:Try it.

Brago:Come at me!

Penny summoned up her water claws,Bari charged with full force,Penny dodged quickly and slash Bari,Brago use his gravity blasts,only one was enough to strike down Penny.

Brago:This is our Queen?!She's nothing more than a weakling like that yellow blonde!

Penny:Don't you ever insult Zatch or any of my friends!

Penny flushed with anger by Brago's comments,Brago saw and dodged swiftly but was surprised Penny was behind him.

Brago:Impossible!

Penny:Die...

She slashed Brago and knocked him outcold.Bari woke up and saw Penny had defeated Brago,  
he quickly went to Brago and picked him up.

Bari:This isn't over!We'll be back!One hundred times stronger!

Bari left while carrying Brago's unconsious body.

Penny:See?That's how a battle is shown.

The crowd of Mamodo's cheered for their Queen and that night they had a feast to celebrate their Queen's Ruling.

The End.

A/N:Meh I didn't think I did too well,maybe next time I should add humor,nice opinions if you have any,greatly appreciate it.(Smiles)

Penny:I still think you should have added more than a few ZB characters.


End file.
